Written in the Stars
by Queen Alexandrine Jennings
Summary: Alec struggling with his father due of his homosexuality came to a startling realization about him and Magnus. Alec/Magnus mentions of Alec/Jace one-sided. ONE-SHOT


**Summary: Alec struggling with his father due of his homosexuality came to a startling realization about him and Magnus. Alec/Magnus mentions of Alec/Jace one-sided. ONE-SHOT**

**A/N: I wrote another one-shot about Magnus and Alec because Magnus is bad-ass XD lol I know I don't write good one-shots, but I love writing them for fun about the adorable pair. I do not and will not own TMI. I just the plot. **

**Please read and review, tell me what you think :)**

* * *

**X.X.X.X**

**Written in the Stars**

**X.X.X.X**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

It had been a few weeks since he had kissed Magnus that faithful day at his apartment and he had been confused ever since. He was frustrated; highly about his love life. Whenever he saw his sister with Simon he felt slightly jealous. It was so easy for them to be together even through the Shadowhunters disapprove any relationship with a Downworlder, but they disapprove more of homosexuality among it's members more.

At one point he was in love with Jace, his paratabi and best-friend. His adopted brother, but for some reason through-out the year and since he had met Magnus Bane at that blasted party, he found himself not caring much about Jace beyond friendship. Something that upsets him since he was crushing on him for years, but Magnus was right about one thing. There will never be a relationship with him other than being friends.

At one point Alec Lightwood was fine with just that, but now...he started to look more to Magnus. His sarcastic comments always bright a smile to his face and the way he smiles made his insides bust in joy, but there was always one thing bad about Magnus Bane. He was too forward to him.

Magnus wanted a real relationship with him and wanted him to tell his parents about them. He never push him too, that was one of many reasons why he liked about him. One thing he treasured, but he was always so confused and he was surprised that Magnus was being very patient. He was always there for him, he knew and what he was doing to him now, wasn't fair for him.

A week later, he told his parents about Magnus. It took a while for his mother to accepted him, she cried about not having any grand-children now. His father on the other hand automatically rejected him and asked 'What turned you gay?' before distancing himself away from his oldest son. The one he often enjoyed talking about weapons to.

Isabelle accepted him, along with Jace who had jokingly asked him why he didn't accept his offer sooner, which made Alec's heart clenched painfully at this. He knew it was a joke and maybe once upon a time he would have asked him out (knowing the upcoming rejection) but now he was happy...yes...happy with someone other than Jace.

Isabelle elbowed her older adoptive brother in his stomach, somehow knowing how Alec felt, shutting him up.

Alec smiled at her,

"Thank you." He thanked her for accepting him and for still loving him.

Even through most of his family accepted him,

he wished that Max was here with him instead, he had wished that his father would accept him like his mother had.

He stayed the night at Magnus.

Magnus never pushed him.

Alec always knew this, but...whenever he brought up Magnus father, Magnus always changed subjects. He was always good at it. There seemed there was always a third person in their relationship, either the question of Magnus immortality or his father.

This frustrated him. At this moment both of them laid next to each other staring at the ceiling, which Magnus had enchanted it to look like the night sky. They watched as a shooting star glide across the sky. Alec yawned and felt boyfriend stare on him.

"We're written in the stars, Alexander," Magnus commented softly, and whenever anyone used his full name he usually flinched away, but now...something was different...he didn't mind it coming from Magnus anymore.

He faced his boyfriend who was covered up in a small thin blanket. His eye-lid lower, but still glancing at him with something else he couldn't recognized. His heart-beat skipped and then speed up and he knew his face was heating up a bit. He was blushing. He never blush. Magnus smiled at his reaction. He could have say something sarcastic and ruined the moment like he always does, but decided against it this time. He leaned toward Alec's face watching as he blushed even harder.

"You look cute when you blush Alexander." He replied and before Alec could tell his boyfriend off, Magnus crashed his lips against his. Alec moaned into the kiss and kissed him softly and desperately back. His heart hammering against his chest.

'I love you' echoed through-out Alec's mind snapping him out of this kiss, he pulled back suddenly and he saw a flash of hurt across Magnus face.

"Alec what's going on?" He asked him softly, like he always does.

Alec stared at him confused and scared.

"I-I think I-I'm in l-love with y-you"


End file.
